


heather

by hyuckieluv



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boo Seungkwan Is Lovely, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Jeongcheol, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, In Like Two Lines, Love sucks, M/M, Minghao Fashion Icon, Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Seokmin Isn't Bad He's Dense, Soonyoung I'm Sorry, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wonhui Is Just Hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckieluv/pseuds/hyuckieluv
Summary: that night was the first of many showing up on yoon jeonghan’s doorstep with puffy bloodshot eyes and a wretched expression, his chest empty as if someone had plunged a fist right into his heart.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	heather

**Author's Note:**

> this is the biggest vent ever yikes lol

Soonyoung had always loved Seokmin. He’d loved him since the morning they’d first met, since the wide-eyed and bushy tailed boy had come bounding up to him on the morning of his freshman orientation. He’d addressed Soonyoung informally whilst holding his map of the school upside down, unaware that the shorter male already had a year on him. 

He’d loved Seokmin the night that he’d showed up on Soonyoung’s doorstep with his first broken heart, having been rejected by the one girl who he’d wanted to take to prom. Soonyoung had ordered them both pizza and held his best friend as he cried, reassuring him that high school crushes were  _ nothing.  _ He’d loved Seokmin when he’d sobbed at Soonyoung’s graduation, begging the older boy not to move away and forget about him and their endless high school ventures. 

In his first year of college, he’d tried to move on. He let his new friends drag him along to radiant bars in the city, practically knocking him into the arms of handsome strangers with foreign accents and enticing eyes. But much to his own dismay, he’d found himself unable to put the much needed distance between himself and the boy who haunted his every waking moment. 

When Seokmin had been accepted to the same college as him, they celebrated with cheap corner store cake and soda over FaceTime. Soonyoung loved Seokmin when they moved in together 6 months later, Seokmin babbling about how this was going to be the best year of his life. He’d been so excited to live with his long-term best friend, practically bouncing off of the walls as they cut into tightly sealed boxes. 

He could still remember the excitement on Seokmin’s face when Soonyoung had given him the full tour of their campus, stopping by all the favourite student hotspots and the best places to get your early morning coffee fix. He could still taste the cool wind and feel Seokmin’s large hands on his shoulders, shaking him gently every time he spotted a bushy-tailed squirrel or an intimidatingly cool girl with brightly dyed hair. 

Soonyoung had loved Seokmin even when the taller boy dragged him to an over-crowded frat party, claiming that an easy-going girl and her chirpy girlfriend had invited him the previous day during their shared Biology lecture. Despite the less than pleasant names he’d been calling Seokmin behind his back, he followed him unswervingly into that stuffy living room and even took a foam cup that was filled to the brim with a foul red liquid. 

The first time Seokmin had brought someone back to their apartment, he’d introduced the two in the kitchen before pointedly sexiling Soonyoung. The man’s name had been Mingyu. He was tall and broad with sparkling eyes and pointed canine teeth, his fingers calloused from apparent years of practice on an electric guitar. That night was the first of many showing up on Yoon Jeonghan’s doorstep with puffy bloodshot eyes and a wretched expression, his chest empty as if someone had plunged a fist right into his heart. 

Jeonghan had handled Soonyoung with the delicacy that he’d lacked all his life, cradling the 20 year old as if he were a wounded animal searching desperately for comfort in Jeonghan’s arms. Jeonghan’s boyfriend Seungcheol had listened to Soonyoung’s dejected sobs as he prepared them both a warm meal, unsure of how else to offer support to the couple’s broken-hearted friend. The following morning Seokmin had welcomed him back into their home with a wide smirk and a deep purple hickey blossoming across the base of his neck. 

It didn’t take long after that night for Jeonghan to intervene. He’d been almost tempted to slap some sense into Soonyoung, grabbing the sides of his face and telling him that he  _ needed  _ to spend some time away from Seokmin. That the one-sided love was killing him, and that his friends were worried that his self esteem was taking crucial hits that he might not be able to recover from. 

It took a lot of convincing and a little meddling, but Jeonghan eventually got Soonyoung to agree to joining him and the rest of their friends on their month-long summer vacation. Junhui had practically exploded with excitement when Soonyoung had announced that he’d be coming over their bi-weekly Friday lunch, Minghao punching his shoulder despite the warm smile that’d spread across his handsome features. 

Soonyoung didn’t recall much of those first few days of vacation. What he did recall was being woken by his phone ringing at 3 in the morning, the familiar caller ID flashing brightly across his phone. The second he heard Seokmin’s watery voice and sad sniffles, he’d fled from his tent and driven the 5 hours back to campus without a moment’s hesitation. When Jeonghan had read his frantic text the next morning, he’d felt his heart break even further for the poor, desperate boy. 

Seokmin had met Joshua on a cool winter morning in mid-January. Soonyoung had never seen his best friend so enthralled, his smile bright enough to light up the entirety of their city after dark. Soonyoung loved Seokmin even when he described the way Joshua Hong brushed their fingers together purposely each time he returned a borrowed pen, or how he’d blurt out random phrases in English when trying to remember the correct Korean terminology. 

Soonyoung had met Joshua by chance. He’d bumped into a handsome white haired waiter at his favourite restaurant, a string of rapid apologies shooting from his mouth as his ginger beer sloshed up around the sides of the glass and onto the waiter’s neat dress shirt. He’d accepted Soonyoung’s apologies with a certain air of grace, his words confident and rounded with the traces of an American accent. His name tag had read Joshua. 

Minghao had found Soonyoung an hour and a half later, sat in the freezing cold night without the warm winter coat that he’d left home with. He’d looked up at the Chinese boy with a painfully despairing expression, his eyes empty as if he’d had the last shreds of happiness drained from his body. Minghao had carefully unravelled his beloved cashmere scarf, wrapping the vintage fabric around Soonyoung’s neck as he tugged him into a comforting bear hug. 

“He’s perfect Hao,” Soonyoung had whispered grievously into Minghao’s shoulder, tucking his pink nose into the soft material of Minghao’s sweater. “Joshua is perfect.” 

Their friends met 6 weeks later. Joshua introduced himself to Jeonghan and Seungcheol as Seokmin’s boyfriend, his toothy smile as charmingly handsome as always. Only Soonyoung felt the comforting press of a familiar hand against the small of his back as Junhui stepped forward to greet their new acquaintances, his gaze locked on a tall young man who Soonyoung believed was named Wonwoo. 

Soonyoung had once been sure that he’d never love anyone but Lee Seokmin. That for as long as he lived, Seokmin would be the only one that he wanted. The only one he longed for in the dead of the night whilst every rational person slept away the day’s troubles, their minds wandering into that familiar floaty dream-scape that provided temporary relief from the hustle and bustle of everyday life. 

But just as Jeonghan had promised him on some of his most agonising nights, that changed. A snarky mouthed, soft-featured boy came along and took a wrecking ball directly to the cement walls that he’d spent years building around his heart. Boo Seungkwan was Joshua’s 1st year friend, a design student with a powerful walk and an ambitious mind that gave him the ability to overcome skyscrapers disguised as hurdles. 

Seungkwan was funny. He had an attitude that rivaled Jeonghan’s, and a knack for sending the entire group dissolving into relentless fits of giggles. He’d been no more than a stranger the first time that he told Soonyoung that he deserved better. It’d been the first time that Soonyoung had ever agreed with the sentiment, the cool evening breeze billowing through his dark curls. 

It’d been a beautiful spring morning 14 months after they’d first met when Seungkwan opened his heart to Soonyoung beneath the blooming trees on campus. Soonyoung had smiled a smile that he’d never thought possible, his bright eyes reflecting the sunlight that bounced off of Seungkwan’s face. With the promise of new beginnings flying high on the warm breeze, Soonyoung allowed himself to fall. To fall into adoring arms and loving smiles, and to crash head-first into a life of endless adventures and diamond rings with the man who’d shown him what love was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> i gave soonyoung a happy ending bc he's Good and he deserves it. sorry the ending is rushed i wrote it after a 7 hour work day. comments and kudos are very much appreciated! this is my first svt work in a long time so sorry if it's messy or ooc! have a great day<3


End file.
